


Park

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Diversions.





	Park

**Author's Note:**

> from luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2013  
prompt: 'swing'.

Rau kicked his boots through the shredded wood-chips beneath the swing he'd chosen and watched as Rey ran over to play with a couple of other little boys on a brightly colored merry-go-round. Gil had told them not to stay out for too long, since Rau hadn't been able to resist Rey's pleading.

He pushed back and drew his feet up to let the swing move with its own motion, though he didn't think it was as fun as Rey insisted it was. Maybe Rey was just young enough to find a certain freedom... 

...that Rau knew he'd already lost.


End file.
